


Time Traveling

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 「有些話我不能說，不過你看到的解鎖畫面的確是10年後的你，他很美吧。」
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 15





	Time Traveling

**Author's Note:**

> ※金平糖，W金城碧海 X 大平祥生  
> ※年齡操作有  
> ※OOC有
> 
> ※東風老師骰子串出現的10 x 10 x 4骰實在太萌，忍不住把30歲SKY+20歲SKY X 祥生的梗拿出來寫(掩面)  
> ※感謝開著好香好香的wSKY平車車餵飽大家的茶燈QQ!!
> 
> ※除了中間一小段回憶(?)，30歲的SKY用金城代稱，現在的祥生跟SKY就用名字，希望不會太混淆XD

從天旋地轉的狀態回過神來，是對金城來說曾經很熟悉的空間，剛出道時和團員們一起生活了好幾年的那間公寓套房。

看了一下周遭的擺設，隨手拿起幾本有標註時間的雜誌，看來他是回到10年前了。

時間旅行在他們的時空已經不是科幻小說的內容，什麼時間悖論、平行宇宙的金城是不懂，只知道有個共同的潛規則是禁止回到還沒有時光機器出現的年代。

這樣看來設定好像出了點錯誤，與負責他這次行程的時空局聯絡了之後，對方帶著歉意告訴他可能需要現地一天的時間才能讓他回到這一次應該要去的時空，並請他盡可能減少干涉10年前的世界。

好像有點困難，他馬上遇到10年前的人，還是他的前砲友兼現任男友。

「碧海？你們今天不是有錄影？你怎麼還在房間，牙敗，我可不想再看到奨君發火了。」眼前金髮的男孩子從自己套房的浴室走出來「我醒來看你不在還以為你出門了，不是幫你定了鬧鐘？」

10年前啊，祥生不管什麼時候看都這麼可愛，昨天留下來過夜了？金城想。這時候的祥生還在喜歡汐恩吧。

—

第一次發生關係似乎是因為大平來找自己喝酒吧！邊喝邊說這種東西到底有什麼好喝，然後就開始哭得淅瀝嘩啦。

雖然人們都喜歡把錯誤推給酒精，但邊喝酒，邊大哭抱怨鶴房的大平實在太可愛，所以金城明明沒醉，卻放任自己抱著醉醺醺的大平，吻去了他眼角的淚水。金城一路輕柔的吻下來，然後吻住大平的唇，大平並沒有阻止，整個人充滿著熱氣，秀氣的臉蛋和身體都浮著淡淡一層紅色，在金城的試探下微微張開嘴讓他深入，默許的舉動使金城沒有猶豫地加深了這個吻，彷彿醉的才是金城。

空氣一瞬間安靜了下來。

「討厭的話把我推開也沒關係，如果要把我當成汐恩，也沒關係的。」

「碧海…真溫柔吶。」

「不，我才不是什麼好人。」金城解開大平的襯衫，白皙的胸前泛著粉紅色，他舔咬、刺激著大平胸前敏感的突起

那一次沒有做到最後，金城以為大平是真的醉了，才會因著他的撫慰在嗚咽中小聲地喊著汐恩射了出來。

結束後大平把頭埋在自己胸前小小聲地說的那句

「碧海果然很溫柔啊，是我不好。」

才讓金城意會過來，兩個人都是在借酒裝瘋而已。他們一開始的來往方式就是這麼扭曲，大平知道金城喜歡他，所以逃避現實似的享受著金城對他的好，而金城則是利用大平對自己的愧疚，把他留在自己身邊。

—

「喂喂？怎麼一直發呆？是說總覺得今天的碧海怪怪的？啊咧？」祥生忙著準備回自己房間，視角無疑間掃過來，才覺得奇怪，跑來歪著頭端詳著眼前的金城

「太慢了吧，祥生還是一樣遲鈍吶。」伸出手揉了揉祥生的頭髮，金城決定把時空局的請求拋到腦後，反正出包的又不是他

交代完來龍去脈之後，果不其然又看到那張總是看起來有點困惑的臉，嘴巴微微張開，一副腦袋當機的模樣。

「欸！？所、所以金城桑現在是3、30歲了嗎？」

「怎麼突然用起敬語啦？」這人實在太可愛了讓人忍不住想戲弄他「想知道的話，要不要實際確認看看跟現在的我有沒有差別啊？」故意從祥生身後把兩手搭在他肩上，低頭在他的耳邊低語，他的臉馬上紅起來

「不、不要開我玩笑了，我等一下跟汐恩、翔也約了自主練習，要先回房間了。」祥生急忙掙脫「要是被其他人看到我早上從碧海房間走出來就不好了…」

「抱歉、抱歉，我開玩笑的。」金城把兩手舉起來，笑笑的表示沒有要對他做什麼「那等祥生自主練完再來找我嘛，不然我好無聊。」

「碧海今天的工作好像是一整天的，不然金城桑先玩他的PS4！我、我中午練習完，再過來…陪您。」

明明金城只是故意假裝很困擾，反正等等趁沒人注意溜出宿舍，找個咖啡店等時空局的負責人連絡也沒關係，但是祥生看到自己困擾的樣子，居然很認真地幫自己想方案，金城再次感嘆了一下為什麼自己會栽在他手上

—

金城大概花了3秒思考了一下事情為什麼會變成這樣，大概半個小時前他明明還在跟20歲的祥生打電動，結果現在祥生被他壓在10年前的自己的床上，碧海不知道什麼時候會回來，金城很了解自己的個性，要是讓碧海看到了，即使一樣是金城碧海這個人，也必定會跟10年後的自己計較的。

但是祥生剛剛邊打電動，邊紅著耳朵，說早上要證明真的是從10年後來，而給他看手機的時候，他不小心看到我手機解鎖的圖片。他在意了很久還是想問，10年後的他跟我到底是什麼關係，跟…汐恩又會是什麼關係。

金城壓抑住想逗弄祥生的衝動，不然他差點脫口說出30歲的祥生超級性感。

「抱歉，我真的不能說太多，其實跟你有接觸也是不對的。」金城知道自己講得冠冕堂皇，在大平回來這個房間之前他有很多離開的機會，但他還是留下來了

「好吧，我知道了。」大平放棄的乾脆，又把注意力放回眼前的電動上，操作著人物在地圖上移動「不用回答我沒關係，金城桑，現在會寂寞嗎？」

「我一定傷透碧海的心了吧。他怎麼還能對我這麼好呢？」大平又轉過來，原本下垂的眼睛就很惹人憐愛，他帶著歉意，悶悶的聲音傳來「我知道碧海很害怕寂寞。吶，金城桑感到寂寞時，如果身邊有個人陪伴著就太好了。」

很多話都是後來才知道，他們經過很多誤解才繞到一起。金城一直都以為這個時候的祥生滿心只有汐恩，剛開始好幾次做的時候他都不小心會喊出汐恩的名字。

明明那時的自己也不夠成熟，金城這才知道自己利用的，祥生的罪惡感，或許比想像中還更壓得祥生喘不過氣。金城不好意思的摸了摸祥生的頭。

「有些話我不能說，不過你看到的解鎖畫面的確是10年後的你，他很美吧。」金城用手稍微撥了撥大平的瀏海，低下頭吻了吻他的額頭「我就只能說這麼多了。」

祥生剛遇見自己時明明還帶著點警戒，不知道為什麼似乎是終於信任自己了還是怎麼的，今天第一次對自己露出淺淺的笑容。

「金城桑看起來很開心，那我就安心了。」本來就曖昧的距離被縮得更短，四目交接了一會，眼前的人彷彿變成熟悉的那個同齡隊友，祥生不知道哪根筋不對，難得主動攀上來給了金城一吻，金城抱著人把他小心地放到床上

『喀啦』

「唉呀，糟了。」金城想，房間主人真是挑了個好時間回來

「我回來了，祥生你來了？你拿我的PS4出來玩嗎…嗯？」碧海看到主機接著，但人不在沙發前，剛好轉頭看到這一幕，金城還正好不小心把手伸進祥生寬鬆的襯衫裡

「不、這個，你…讓我解釋。」

「先從我床上下來…？」

碧海大致上接受出現在他眼前的事，畢竟是同一個人，金城要拿出證明就更容易一些

「你沒對祥生亂講些什麼吧。」碧海把金城拉過房間的另一角，細長的眼睛看不出情緒

「小鬼，你也信任一下你自己吧。」金城拍拍碧海，他想起很多這幾年的事，開了口之後還是決定什麼都不說「你呀，做你覺得對的事，不要傷害到自己就好。」

「…哼，大叔，還沒跟你算剛剛的帳。」

果然還是生氣了，哈。

「那不然這樣好了，我可以告訴你，祥生喜歡『哪些地方』。」痞痞的笑出虎牙來，雖然被叫大叔有一點不爽，但大叔至少比你多吃了10年的祥生。

—

「等、等一下，嗚…哈啊…那邊、啊…」

碧海看著正在幫祥生擴張的金城，無法否認，眼前10年後的自己真的比現在的自己還了解祥生的身體，手指進入祥生之後，很快就找到他敏感的地方，一下一下地刺激著

祥生趴在床上，整個人埋進枕頭中，下半身傳來的感受和以往都不同，金城壞心的摩擦著體內帶來快感的位置，祥生的腰不自覺的晃了起來。

「嗯、哈啊、啊…嗚…不、不要、一直弄那邊，好奇怪、嗚…」

「可是祥生的腰自己在動喔，其實很喜歡吧？這邊很舒服吧？」

「嗚、哈啊、好…好過分、哈啊…金、金城桑、哈啊…啊…」祥生帶了點鼻音、用比平常黏膩又高亢的嗓音，軟軟地喊著

對兩個『金城桑』來說都是第一次在性事中聽祥生用敬稱稱呼自己的名字，兩人都忍不住興奮起來，金城多探入一隻手指，加快的擴張的動作。

「啊、不、嗯…嗚…碧海？」突然上半身被人撐起來，原本抱著枕頭的手連忙支撐住身體，祥生眼神迷茫看著眼前的人

「祥生果然喜歡經驗豐富的嗎？」碧海有點吃味的說著，比平常再粗暴一點地吻上祥生，強硬地進入祥生的口中，用靈巧的舌去纏上祥生的，不讓他有任何逃脫的餘地，直到祥生無法負荷才放開他

「我、才不是、啊…嗚…喜歡、哈…」濕潤的眼睛、臉頰、還有剛被蹂躪過的唇，祥生整個臉蛋都帶著潮紅，看起來惹人憐愛極了

碧海知道自己有點欺負地過份了，但追不上的10年差距還是讓他有點不開心。

碧海拉下褲鏈，把已經硬挺的分身湊過去，祥生便乖巧地含住，舌頭輕輕地在頂端打轉，身後傳來的快感讓祥生有點受不了，無法完全專心在眼前的熾熱上，但他還是耐下來，仔細吸吮碧海的前端，碧海揉了揉祥生的頭髮，瞇起眼睛享受著祥生的服務。

「唔嗯…」含著碧海的巨物讓祥生只能發出一些含糊的呻吟，不論是哪邊的嘴都發出令人害羞的水聲，祥生漸漸覺得腦袋開始熱起來，身體好像也開始習慣這樣的刺激，當金城把手指抽離時，祥生的身體像是在挽留一樣的收縮著

畢竟還是自己生活過的環境，金城自動自發地打開床旁邊的小抽屜拿出保險套。碧海皺了皺眉看著金城的動作。

「別這樣看我，我還沒跟你收學費呢。」

金城扶著祥生的腰緩緩的進入祥生，充分潤滑過的內壁緊緊包覆著金城的柱身，金城讓祥生習慣了一會之後便開始在他體內進出，碧海見祥生有點無法負荷的樣子，先從他口中退了出來，屈膝低下身來讓祥生能抱住自己，並伸手撫弄祥生胸前的挺立。

前後都被人包夾著還是第一次，被金城深深的撞進去時，沒有支撐點的祥生整個人緊緊攀著前面的碧海，下身飽脹已久的慾望就在碧海的身上蹭著。

「祥生喜歡、這邊吧。」

「哈啊、嗚、啊…金城桑…壞、好壞、嗚！」

「怎麼樣？不說我不知道喔？」金城靠上祥生的背，故意放慢動作，在祥生耳邊一邊說一邊吻著他的耳廓

「嗯…嗚、啊、哈啊…喜、喜歡♡、啊啊…那邊、嗯、哈啊…！」在自己堅持的事情以外，祥生就是容易隨波逐流的性格，理智早就都融化成一團，乖順的回應著「喜歡、嗯…♡、好舒服…嗚嗯…」

「祥生今天好色。」碧海故意用力捏了一下祥生的乳首，然後封住他的唇，故意不讓祥生身後的金城釣出祥生更多話來

金城揚起嘴角，想想是該收手別再鬧年輕人了，他示意碧海向後靠著床頭，然後再頂了幾下後，離開了祥生溫暖的後穴。

「告訴你一件好事吧，祥生也會很喜歡這樣喔。」

金城讓祥生跨到碧海身上，從後面扶著祥生，讓他吞進碧海同樣堅挺的碩物「祥生，就這樣坐下來，對，乖孩子。」

「嗚、哈啊、啊…嗚…好、好深，啊嗯…！」祥生第一次嘗試騎乘的姿勢，面對面的情況下碧海就這樣盯著自己一點一滴的吃進他的下身，忍不住用手背遮起臉，不知道該看向哪裡

碧海兩手扶著祥生的腰，讓祥生的身體和自己的更加嵌合，甚至比方才更加深入，祥生隨著碧海的動作，微微顫抖地發出嗚咽的聲音。兩個人還是這麼生澀的樣子讓金城有點感慨，他安撫似的撫摸著祥生，低語著告訴他怎麼用腰出力，本來還不適應的帶著一些哭腔的呻吟，慢慢轉變成舒服的低吟

金城分心看了下時間，其實時空局稍早就通知他可以回去的時刻，並且要他告知是否有和這邊的人接觸，反正都會被做時空修正，他想是否還是應該和這兩個人說些什麼。

最終他只是向碧海借了洗手間，把自己的生理反應解決掉，整理了下自己，在房間外面等到約定的時間，腳一空，再度落入時空裂縫中，熟悉的天旋地轉。

—

「今天去哪了？」醒來時，眼前是笑咪咪的大平

「出了點差錯回到10年前。」摸著有點暈的頭，金城喃喃地回答

「這樣啊，那海醬和20歲的我們碰面了嗎？」大平笑彎起眼睛

「你是說還追在汐恩後面跑的那個傢伙嗎？」金城捏了捏眼前人好看的鼻子

「痛！真是，海醬怎麼吃醋這麼久！都沒有變欸！」大平揮了揮拳頭

對啊，我還嘲笑20歲的我佔有慾那麼強，明明到現在我也沒變。

金城笑了起來，抱緊了大平，雖然不知道金城幹嘛突然抱得這麼緊，大平還是回抱了上去

「幹嘛幹嘛幹嘛？我不會跑掉啦。」大平拍了拍金城的背「海醬到了30歲還是這麼怕寂寞呢，嗯呼呼。」

**Author's Note:**

> 終於寫完了(大哭  
> 中間一度想寫成BE文，但這幾天看太多BE了，我需要糖！！！
> 
> 好不會開車啊(拭淚
> 
> 不重要的設定，10年後的大家之所以在時空裡跑來跑去，是因為LAPONE為了賺錢，幫他們接了不同時空的工作(咦
> 
> 30歲的金城離開之後，20歲的SKY跟祥生當然還是快快樂樂的把砲打完睡覺，醒來之後那一天重新開始一次，這次祥生早上醒來就離開SKY房間，然後自主練習，什麼事都沒有發生這樣。
> 
> 謝謝看完落落長廢話的你！


End file.
